The grant request is to provide sufficient equipment within the animal facilities of the University to bring the standards of animal care and welfare to that level which will comply with Federal regulations (PL 89-544 and PL 91- 579). Additionally, standards which will make the University facilities eligible for accreditation by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care will be strived for.